


New You

by dreamyghost



Series: Barbara/Lee [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: She knew this peacefulness wouldn’t last forever. Penguin would most likely come after them. But, Lee would worry about that later, because she could see Barbara entering her domain at this very moment.





	New You

Once Lee had adjusted to her new position, the Narrows went back to the way things were before. Gruelling wrestling matches, people getting their arms ripped off, and the sound of cheers from the crowd. It was peaceful, in its own gruesome way. Lee was even able to find a perfect balance between running the place and taking care of the sick and injured. Nygma was right. She was perfect for this position. 

Lee wasn’t drinking as much. Sure, she  _ was _ still drinking, but at least she was doing better. After all, she had more people counting on her than ever. Plus, she knew this peacefulness wouldn’t last forever. Penguin would most likely come after them. But, Lee would worry about that later, because she could see Barbara entering her domain at this very moment. 

Rather than waiting for Barbara to reach her, Lee decide she would approach her first. She walked through the crowd with ease. She never took her eyes off of Barbara. When she finally stood in front of Barbara, the woman seemed surprised.

“What are you doing here, Barbara?” Lee asked. Straight to the point. No funny business. Especially when it came to Barbara. 

Barbara cheekily smiled at Lee. “Just thought I’d stop by.”

“If I remember correctly, you said you’d never be caught in a place like this.” 

“That is true. This place is still a dump. But, I was curious as to how its new leader was doing.” As if. Barbara always had ulterior motives. Perhaps Barbara understood the look on Lee’s face, because, “You are right. I did come here for a reason.”

“I’d like for you to get straight to the point.” 

Barbara smiled again. It was almost as if she enjoyed getting a rise out of Lee. Actually, that was most likely true. Lee didn’t want to give her the satisfaction, so she smiled as well. 

“I have to say,” Barbara leaned in closer. Her face was only inches away. “I do love this sexy new you.

“Do you now?” Lee responded, looking down at smaller woman. If she leaned in any closer, she’d be –

“I do,” Barbara’s voice was now reduced to a whisper, “Which is why I want you to have this.” 

Barbara pulled out a slip of paper out of her pocket. Lee watched her movements carefully and wondering what exactly the paper contained. She took it out of Barbara’s hands and opened it. Lee became confused when she realized it was a phone number. She looked up and saw that Barbara was already leaving. 

“If you decide that you want to have some fun, make sure to give me a call.” Barbara said, without looking back at Lee. 

She looked back at the paper, examined its contents, trying to process the real reason Barbara gave Lee her number. She noticed that Barbara had put a heart next to her name.

Lee knew she should just crumble the piece of paper up and toss it aside, never to be seen again. Her mind was telling her over and over to do just that. Instead, she just slipped the paper in her pocket and watched Barbara’s figure disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope we get more interactions between Barbara and Lee. After episode 8, how could I not ship these two? Especially after Barbara called Lee "sexy."
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
